


Comforting Nighttime Talks

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After their impromptu performance on the cruise, Nick goes to Kevin to get some doubts soothed, and his brothers join him one by one, all needing Kevin.





	Comforting Nighttime Talks

Nick chewed his lip, his thoughts racing. He had just crawled into bed in his room on the cruise ship, having ended yet another fantastic night. His mind kept going back to the storytelling concert they did earlier that night, and confessing to Kevin, that they had missed him terribly while he was gone. The irrational side of his brain kept telling him that Kevin would leave again, and he would be devastated once again. 

“That’s insane, Kevin would never leave us again” Nick tried to override the irrational thoughts, but they just kept plaguing him. He tossed and turned for an hour, before groaning, realizing that he wasn’t going to calm his thoughts. He had to find Kevin, and talk to him. 

“I need to talk to Kevin. He needs to reassure me that he isn’t leaving” Nick padded out of his room, and went to Kevin’s, knocking on the door, before quietly opening it. Kevin was sound asleep, laying on his back, limbs spread over his very large bed. 

“I hate to do this, but I need to talk to him” Nick sighed, and moved over to the bed, getting into it, and poking Kevin. He knew Kevin was a heavy sleeper, so he knew this could be an adventure. He finally decided to grab a couple chest hairs and pull. Kevin winced, and opened an eye. 

“Why are you inflicting pain on me again Nickolas?” his voice was thick with sleep, and Nick looked down. 

“I need to talk to you Kevin, please” Kevin’s eyes widened, and he woke up completely, sitting up, hearing Nick’s tone, and seeing his lowered head. 

“What’s going on Nick?” he opened his arms, and Nick dived into them, snuggling on the older man’s lap. 

“Are you leaving us again? I know you said that you were staying, but did you mean that?” Nick bit his lip, playing with his fingers. 

“No, Nick. I am not leaving you guys again. Why would you ask me that?” Kevin was confused, and a little hurt that Nick thought he would be leaving again. 

“Telling you all about us missing you, how we were inconsolable without you, brought up thoughts that you were going to feel stifled by us admitting that” Nick said in a small voice .

“Nick, I wasn’t upset by that, at all. I actually loved hearing it, it made me feel loved and wanted” Kevin admitted, and wrapped his arms around the youngest of their group, trying to calm him down. The door opened again, and Howie slipped in, looking at the two in the bed, and shuffled over, looking at Kevin. 

“Come here Howie, I am guessing you are scared I am going to leave too?” Howie looked up shocked, before he nodded softly. He climbed into Kevin’s arms, sitting on his right side, since Nick was on his left. 

“Yea Kev, I am. I don’t want to lose you again, I need you around, it really helps. I missed you so much, and to lose you again would break my heart” Howie hated being weak, but he also had bad thoughts of Kevin leaving. 

“Howie, like I said to Nick, I have no plans to leave. You four are so important to me, and I missed you guys terribly. I know I was away for six years, but I still came around for the important things. I was at your wedding, and at AJ’s as well. I was never far from any of you, but you still respected that I needed time away” Kevin looked at the two men, who nodded softly. 

“You are right big bro. I loved that you still came to my wedding, even though it had only been a little under 18 months since you had left. You were there when we needed you most” Howie couldn’t deny Kevin’s words, and they comforted him.

 He and Nick looked at each other, before they poked Kevin gently, giggling as he  mock  sighed, holding both of them close to him. They quietly cuddled, before the door opened for a third time. Kevin, Howie, and Nick looked over to see Brian with tears in his eyes, hiccupping slightly. 

“Brian what’s wrong  cuz ?” Kevin looked extremely concerned at the tears, and he let go of Nick and Howie, making grabby hands for his cousin. Brian dived into his arms, shaking slightly, needing to feel that Kevin was there. 

“Had a nightmare you quit on us again, and cut off all contact. It was so much worse than the first time, because this time we couldn’t stay together. We all ended up splitting up, and AJ and Nick ended up going back to the drugs and alcohol” Brian tried to shake the nightmare off, and Howie and Nick looked at each other, hoping that the nightmare wouldn’t come true. 

“Shh  Bri -bear. That will never happen. I am here until we all mutually decide to end things, whenever that is. I will not walk away, and I most certainly won’t cut off all contact. We are family, brothers, but you and I share blood. Nick and AJ will be okay as well” Kevin rocked his cousin back and forth, trying to push away his own tears at Brian’s nightmare. That would devastate him, if he ever cut off contact with Brian, Nick, AJ, and Howie. 

Brian nodded, and started calming down. Nick and Howie both hugged him, before Kevin wrapped his long arms around the three of them. He knew it wouldn’t be long before AJ came in. He loved getting the chance to comfort and reassure his brothers. Kevin had had a hunch that they had been scared of him possibly leaving again. 

“Just waiting for AJ to come in” as Kevin said that, AJ opened the door, and poked his head around. He looked right at Kevin, who nodded softly, as Brian got off his lap, going next to Nick, laying his head on the younger blonde’s shoulder. 

“Come here AJ, join the love fest. I had a feeling you would be coming in” AJ made his way to the bed, and climbed into Kevin’s arms, laying back against his chest. Kevin carded his hand through AJ’s hair, waiting for him to talk. Howie leaned his head on Kevin’s shoulder, while Brian moved into Nick’s arms. 

“Sorry Kev, couldn’t sleep. Stupid thoughts of you leaving again. I know it doesn’t make sense, since you promised you would never leave, just doing that show tonight, brought the demons back. Needed to cuddle a bit, sorry for being so clingy” AJ hated feeling so down, but he couldn’t shake the demons trying to creep back up. 

“Alexander, don’t apologize, at all. That is why your brothers joined me as well. Now that you are all here, I want you to listen close okay?” Kevin made sure that all four of them were looking at him, and he made eye contact with each of them.  

“I promise the four of you, that I am not going away. I will not be leaving the group again. Although I did for six years, I was still there for the important things. I did not abandon you four completely, and never would. I needed that time to do some other creative things. Howie, how many times did we go on trips with our wives, and boys?” Kevin looked at Howie, who blushed and nodded.

“Lots of times Kevin, we often met up and hung out. I even showed you Undone, and you loved it” Howie nodded softly, smiling as Kevin kissed his head. 

“Exactly. I never broke ties completely, and never would. You four still respected that I needed the time away, and gave me that. I came back when I felt ready to. I still have that spark of inspiration, it has not gone away. This time is also different, because we have a lot more control, and a lot more say in what we do” Kevin looked at each of them, and the four nodded softly. 

“Are you four  okay  now? Do you believe me when I say that I am not leaving, that we will be together as a group, until we mutually decide to end the group? I know that we will remain in each other’s lives, long after we stop making music. You four are my brothers for life, we have a bond like no other” Kevin looked at each of them, showing them how serious he was about his words. 

“Yes Kevin, I believe you. We are brothers for life, and you are all stuck with me and my annoying hijinks until the day you die. Sorry, we never signed a prenup, so we can’t get divorced. We got married when we joined, didn’t you all know that?” Nick gave his brothers a cheesy grin, and they rolled their eyes. 

“Are you sure you still want to stay with this insanity  cuz ?” Brian looked at Kevin, who chuckled softly and nodded. 

He leaned over and gave Brian, Nick, and AJ each a kiss on the head, as they smiled, and made a show of trying to wipe it off. Kevin huffed, and wrapped his arms tighter around his brothers. 

“Can’t believe it’s been 25 years now. That’s insane to me. I’ve spent over half my life with you four idiots, and I couldn’t imagine doing anything else now” AJ grinned, as the five reminisced a bit, remembering when they started. 

“God Nick’s voice was so squeaky and high. AJ tried to be so bad and cool, but it never worked. Howie tried to be all slick, and smooth, but in reality, he’s soft and sweet. My accent was so damn thick and deep, you could barely understand me.  And you Kev, tried to manage us all. I have no clue how you still have all your hair, or the fact that it’s not gray at all” Brian snuggled in Nick’s arms, as they bantered back and forth, yawning softly. 

“Okay I think it’s time to go to sleep. You can all stay with me in here, my bed is plenty big enough for all five of us” Kevin took charge as usual, and his brothers nodded, settling down. Howie and AJ settled on his left side, while Brian and Nick settled on his right. He wrapped his long arms around them all, smiling. 

“Night my brothers, I love you so much” Kevin spoke, and the four murmured in agreement, before starting to fall asleep. Kevin was the last to close his eyes, making sure his brothers were fully asleep, before he closed his own. He was so thankful he was able to comfort and reassure his brothers, knowing that they were safe and loved with him. 


End file.
